Yuffie Kisaragi
Yuffie Kisaragi is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII. She is a ninja and a thief, wielding a large shuriken. As a rebellious and cocky tomboy, Yuffie desires to restore her homeland Wutai to the glorious nation it was before being conquered by the Shinra Electric Power Company. Appearance Yuffie is the youngest member of the party and is usually depicted as the shortest. She has short black hair that is sometimes depicted as brown. Her hair is a bit longer in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, where it reaches down to her shoulders. Yuffie's eyes are dark brown in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', and her Play Arts figures, and purple in her main concept images. Her weapon of choice is the large 4-Point Shuriken. In ''Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg, and an additional piece of armor covers the rest of the thigh. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, orange fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers with white leg warmers. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, two years later, Yuffie wears a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, now fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip. Yuffie's green forehead protector is replaced by a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand replace the gauntlets, while khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top, replace the sneakers and legwarmers. The animators for the film have noted that Tetsuya Nomura wanted Yuffie to have a "cute" face, and her facial animations were constantly redone. Her Wutai heritage gave them an opportunity to use Japanese clothing styles not present in the other characters' appearances. In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', one year after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Yuffie wears her long, black and white headband seen in most of her outfits. Her attire includes a blue and black strapless top that reveals the midriff, with shoulder straps and a black and yellow belt looped from underneath her shirt and over her shoulder that hikes the shirt further up her stomach. She wears orange denim short-shorts with a yellow belt tied together with a cord, and a yellow pouch closed with string crossed over to create a loop that attaches to two buttons, as well as a dark grey (although appearing white in game-play) wristband on her left arm, and a dark blue fingerless glove with off-white adjustable string that covers her entire right forearm. Braced black and blue-grey boots with a yellow band across the foot of the boot and white thigh-high socks complete her ensemble. In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', a young (9 years old) Yuffie wears a green and yellow vest/hoodie underneath a white singlet and white shorts. In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' she wears a green sleeveless hoodie, revealing her midriff with a yellow button-up vest over the top. Her orange shorts are buttoned and tied with a green rope. The shorts also have external pockets that extend beyond the pant legs. She wears white wristbands. Throughout all of her outfits she wears a white headband, sometimes wearing a second, black band tied over the white one. In Final Fantasy VII she has a pair of kunai knives tied to the ends of the headband to hang down her back. Personality Yuffie has a cocky, proud, brash personality, and she can be aggressive. Yuffie is a tomboy and acts unashamedly towards her goals. She has a tendency to bestow honorific titles on herself, such as "Great Ninja Yuffie", "The Single White Rose of Wutai" and stating that everyone is "Dyin' to talk to a babe like her". Despite being the daughter of Wutai's leader, Godo Kisaragi, Yuffie has little tolerance for tradition and is highly rebellious to Wutai's old-fashioned ways, which lead to her clashing with her father. Yuffie is clever and cunning, but despite this, she is not averse to heroics and is a reliable ally and caring friend. Yuffie is the subject of two running jokes in the series. One is her motion sickness, as she gets ill whenever on a moving vehicle, be it an airship or a boat. The other is her obsession with Materia. In Final Fantasy VII, she claims she wants Materia because Shinra banned it in Wutai and she wants to use it to restore Wutai's glory. However, her obsession is shown to be intact in her appearances before and after the game, having found various other reasons to hunt the magical baubles. Navigation Category:Female Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Monster Slayers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Magical Girls Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Healers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Princess Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Master Orator Category:Sensational Six Heroes